


Basic Instinct

by Hoshithemochi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Background Relationships, Bottom Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Daddy Kink, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, GOT7 - Freeform, Jaebum is a secretary, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oppa Kink, Stripper BamBam, Stripper Yugyeom, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Jackson, Sugar Daddy Mark, Youngjae just wants sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshithemochi/pseuds/Hoshithemochi
Summary: "You're such a pretty baby... Why don't you come home with us?"•••BamBam was gorgeous, and he had all the skills to be an amazing dancer. However, the poor boy was a broke dance student, who could barely keep the lights of his crappy apartment on. The logical solution? Become a stripper. However, what he didn't quite expect was to have two extremely hot, wealthy, and put together men offer to take him home and treat him well.





	1. Chapter 1

BamBam smirked to himself as he walked out on stage, knowing all eyes were on him as the lights of the strip club hit his pale skin, making him look ethereal. He smiled brightly to the crowd, letting his senses get used to the cheering and the semi-dark lighting. Basking in the praise from the crowd, he made his way over to the pole in the center of the mini stage, making sure to giving teasing winks to men in the crowd on his way. He felt strikingly confident in this new outfit he had bought that consisted of leather knee-high boots, booty shorts, and a crop top that just barely reached his abs. He waved slightly and winked to his friend, Yugyeom, who was doing his own performance, and giggled when the other gave him a playfully scandalized look. When he got to center stage, he bowed and started the new routine he wanted to try out.

 

About halfway through his performance, he knew it was time for the kicker. He gripped the pole and hauled himself up, wrapping his legs around it tight enough to hold himself up and let his hands fall from the pole, causing himself to be hanging upside down from his legs. He arched his back and let his eyes become hooded as he made eye contact with everyone watching him. His lips fell into a confident smirk as the cheering got louder than before. As he looked to his right and left, he had to pause and do a double take towards the bar. These two men were sitting at the bar, watching him, but something was different. Sure, everyone watching him had lust in their eyes, but these guys' eyes were darker than the night sky. They looked like they wanted to eat him. And, of course, the fact that they were dressed in suits that looked like they costed more than BamBam's rent didn't help either. He held eye contact with both of them and jerked his eyes away when the slimmer of the two smirked and narrowed his eyes. Swallowing thickly, he finished his performance quickly, making sure to keep his eyes away from the bar. When he felt a buzz from his watch, he knew his time was up, so he took a steep bow and walked off stage, swaying his hips.

•

•

•

"Go talk to them."

 

"No!"

 

"Goddamnit Bam, did you see how those guys staring at you? I legit thought that they were gonna get up on stage and drag you off," Yugyeom said in a slightly exasperated tone as he harassed the older off stage.

 

"Oh, shut your mouth, they were just... enjoying the show."

 

"Mhm, sure. Listen, all I'm saying is that if two guys wearing Armani suits were looking at me like that, I'd get over my social awkwardness and go talk to them."

 

BamBam damn near choked on his drink.

 

"T-Those suits were Armani?"

 

"Yup, and I'm pretty sure the bulkier one had a Rolex on."

 

BamBam whined and let his head fall forward onto the table in front of him, his thoughts swirling. BamBam knew he was pretty, but those guys were fucking daddy. And about one million yards out of his league. Maybe even two. Although he was nervous... Yugyeom was right. Maybe something good could come out of this if he tried. His tricks worked on every other hot guy he wanted, so why not them? And even if all they did was take him home and fuck him, he could at least pocket some stuff to sell on is way out. And there was just something... tugging at his insides to go talk to them, like it was some primal instinct. He took a deep breath and stood up, gathering his confidence.

 

"Could anything bad come out of me talking to them?"

 

"Well, it could be like every fanfic ever, and they're mob bosses looking for a new toy." Yugyeom chuckled and knocked back another shot after that.

 

"Why would you even say something like that?"

 

"Oh, shut up and go talk to your future sugar daddies."

 

BamBam opened his mouth in indignation and was about to retort, but was hurriedly shoved out of the break room by Yugyeom who promptly shut and locked the door as soon as the older was out.

 

Rolling his eyes, BamBam slowly made his way through the crowd of drunk bodies to the bar.

 

Okay liquid confidence, don't fail me now.

 

He quickly ordered two shots of vodka and downed them like water, all the while watching the two men who were still seated at the opposite end of the bar out of the corner of his eye. They were leaning close to each other and seemed to be whisper-arguing, given the cocky smirk on the shorter's face and the speed with which the taller's mouth was moving. As he approached slowly, he picked up parts of their conversation.

 

"...this is a bad idea, Jackson!"

 

"Oh, don't you 'Jackson' me."

 

BamBam smiled softly and tapped on the bulkier man- Jackson's- shoulder. Jackson spun around on the bar stool and gave him a bright smile when they made eye contact. The other just gave him a slightly wary look and looked him up and down.

 

"Hi! I'm Jackson." His grin slowly turned into a confident smirk as he held out his hand. "The deadbeat behind me is Mark." Jackson laughed softly and BamBam couldn't help but giggle as the tips of Mark's ears turned red.

 

"I'm BamBam. I saw you guys... watching me and figured we could have a chat."

 

Sliding into the stool next to Jackson, BamBam leaned around him to flash Mark a dazzling smile, to which he only got a small smile and a short nod in return.

 

Well, he's definitely gonna be harder to win over than the Jackson...

 

"We come here often to see your performances, you're very skilled."

 

BamBam couldn't help but blush slightly at the compliment from Mark.

 

"O-Oh, well, I'm not that good..."

 

"Oh my god, hush your face, you're amazing!"

 

Jackson ruffled the younger's hair as he continued to attack him with praise, while Mark simply watched, a smile growing on his face at the same rate BamBam's face was turning red.

 

Mumbling slightly, he explained, "Well, I'm a dance student, so that's probably why it comes easier to me..."

 

"Ah, you're still a student? How old are you?" Mark leaned forward so he could hear him better, clearly curious.

 

"21, I'm a junior in college. I go to the performing arts college a couple miles from here."

 

"Oof, I remember being a student... I'm 26 and Marky Mark-" Mark visibly cringed at the nickname, "-is 27. We both graduated a while ago." Jackson had an almost nostalgic look on his face while Mark looked like he was having war flashbacks.

 

BamBam opened his mouth to ask what their degree was, but stopped when he saw a man in a sharp suit storming toward them with an equally stormy expression. The man was also handsome, with pitch black hair that was styled back, a sharp jaw, and even sharper eyes. He seemed the easily angered type.

 

"Jackson! Mark!" The man roared as he walked up and gripped them both by their collars.

 

"Hey! Let me go!" Jackson screeched but went limp and pouted when he saw who it was that had grabbed him. BamBam tilted his head in curiosity and slowly began to get up, figuring he didn't have a place in this conversation as the man started scolding them both rather harshly.

 

"Your fathers pay you to do actual work, not running off to strip clubs to watch sluts!" The man snapped his eyes up at BamBam during the 'sluts' statement and BamBam let his head drop down in shame.

 

"I-I'll go... it was nice talking to you two."

 

BamBam forced out a smile and began to walk off but froze when he felt a sturdy grip on his wrist. He spun on his heel and couldn't help but giggle when he saw Jackson holding onto him with the angry man aggressively tugging on his collar and Mark looking sheepish.

 

"Sorry Jaebum is cutting this short, but call one of us sometime!"

 

Jackson hurriedly pushed two cards into his hands and ruffled BamBam's hair before letting himself be dragged off. He stared after them for a minute before looking down at the cards he was handed.

 

_Mark Tuan_

_Tuan Finances_

 

_Jackson Wang_

_JYP Entertainment_

 

BamBam had to do a double take, making sure to read over the card carefully. JYP was one of the biggest Idol companies in Korea, and Tuan Finances was the holy grail of financing groups. There was no way he could call them. They were rich and intelligent, and he was just... he was just a slut. Sighing, he slipped the cards into his back pocket and shoved his way through the crowd to find Yugyeom so he could go home.


	2. A/N

_**Hello everybody! There are parts of this work that didn’t turn out as I would’ve liked so I’ve made the decision to re-write this, starting with chapter 2 on. I’ll try to get those chapters and the rest of the story out as soon as possible. Love y’all**_ 🤧❤️


End file.
